The Greatest School of Wizardry
by WFLOP
Summary: Hogwarts is the greatest school of wizardry ever made. The four founders, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff founded it in the tenth century. But what exactly happened before the founding and what are the stories and tales of each of the founders as they face betrayal, war, crime, but most of all are united by friendship.
1. Chapter 1 - Salazar

**Salazar**

The sun rose over the valley peacefully. The morning dew on the leaves of the plants rested while the plants themselves swayed here and there. The peacefulness of the valley was suddenly interrupted by the sound of hooves beating against the hard soil. "Salazar!" yelled a young man, by the look of it, maybe in his early twenties. He was tall and handsome. His short blond hair did a good job of staying still even though by the look of things they were in the middle of gallop. He had a sword out on one hand, and the other on the reins of the horse.

"What?" yelled another man of the same age. He had stopped his white mane a little bit ahead of Godric, so could admire the view of the valley without Gryffindor in the way. Instead of Godric, he had long black hair and green eyes. His pale skin was perfect and smooth. A small beard made a way around his lips and ended in a small goatee. He glanced back towards Godric with an indignant look.

"Wait for the others! Rowena and Helga are still climbing the hill, gain a little patience." Gryffindor explained.

"It's not my fault they're so slow. My horse is just the best, I guess." Salazar replied, jokingly. After all, in Salazar's eyes, they were just slowing down the journey. He wanted to go down to the field and explore the endless stream of green below. A few rivers rested there and there, which led into the main stream. He studied the stream curiously. He egged his horse forwards to see what the stream led too, as the map had not indicated for an opening to the sea from the valley. "My god," he whispered to himself, "Godric! Everyone! Come look at this!"

Salazar looked back to see that Helga and Rowena had finally made it. Helga was a plump lady, but a fair one as well. She had curly hair which led down to her waist, but she had tied it up in a neat bun. Rowena on the other hand was beautiful. Her dark hair led down to her shoulders where it twisted up in curls. Her fair skin made her seem like a princess, and Salazar hoped that one day he might the be the prince that she would be looking for.

Salazar motioned for everyone to come forward, and then they all saw it. It was a beautiful lake which sat on the bottom of an overhanging cliff. It was deep blue and just simply breathtaking. "By god, the is one of the most amazing sights I have ever seen other than…" but his voice trailed off as Salazar entered deep thought. Who had made all of this. He hadn't noticed that he was slowly going forward, and then all of the sudden, he was kicked out of his mind by a sudden drop. His horse had slipped on the edge of the cliff and now they were falling down onto the hard stone that lay below. "Prohibere!" shouted Godric.

Salazar lay frozen in the middle of the air, paralyzed with shock. "Wingardium Leviosa!" shouted Godric, and Salazar started to levitate up away from the ground. When he had finally gotten over the shock of what happened. He looked down to see his crippled mane, lying dead on the jagged rocks below. It seemed so beautiful and peaceful from his view, and the world had served another unfair and cruel death to the innocent. The world is a cruel place indeed.

"Be careful next time!" exclaimed Helga, "What would have happened if Godric wasn't there to save you? Huh? Speak up!" Her cheeks were becoming red with anger. He glanced towards Rowena, and she had an embarrassed look on her face. He had failed once again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Godric

**Hey guys! I am new to this whole fan-fic thing, so bear with me. I am going to be making these basically every day, so if I guess that's a plus. Reviews are supposed to be good here so give me all the reviews you can. I plan on taking this all the way to post-Hogwarts, by the way.**

 **Godric**

 _What was he thinking?_ thought Godric as he looked at Salazar in disbelief. He had known Salazar Slytherin since he was a child. Salazar was one of the high nobles' son's rumors had it, but whatever his parents may have been, they were murdered when he was four. His old grandparents took him in, and were very strict with him. He was very close to them still, and when they passed away six years ago, it had changed him. No longer was the nice and playful Salazar the same, yes, he was still nice and playful, but there was something about him. Just a different feel of energy than before.

"Sorry," he said in an embarrassed tone. His eyes darted from Rowena to him. He looked at him with a small grin. _He had almost died, yet he still had the courage to grin?_ Even though, it was absurd, Godric couldn't help but grin back.

Godric put the wand in his back into the pocket of his coat. "Next time, you better save yourself. You're wasting my energy just by talking to me." He said in a superior, but sarcastic tone.

"Will do, my lord." He bowed his head and extended his arm.

Godric laughed and then another laugh rung out. Both men were laughing and had their hands on each other's shoulders for support. Rowena and Helga looked stunned when he saw their faces, he started laughing even louder. It was a combination of bewilderment and curiosity. "Seriously, men! I will never understand them!" exclaimed Helga loudly. She had the habit of suddenly erupting like that. "You could have died…" her voice trailed off as they tried to catch their breath.

"Still look at the view. It's amazing!" said Salazar as he pointed towards the valley below; still trying to stop his laughter.

Godric had to admit. He had seen some amazing sights before, but this was one of the best. Clouds covered the sun, but there were openings so sunlight shot through in brilliant beams. The tree's on the mountains glittered as the dew on them reflected back the broken sunlight. And the rivers all seemed to flow in harmony. It was peace at its best.

"I wonder if one day, I could maybe build a castle or a house over here. This would be the place, my one and only resting place for eternity." said Rowena in a trance-like state. Godric noticed this was the first time she had spoken since the beginning of the journey. She was usually very quiet and spoke only in very specified times.

"She's an over thinker, if I was to live here. I would share this with everyone in the world! I might even build a school." He said jokingly.

"A school? You can't even manage a small shed, how are you to manage a school?" replied Salazar. This caused Godric to scowl. He hated these type of comments. He secretly pulled out his wand, and shouted suddenly, "Petrificus Totalus!" A stream of blue light shot out of his wand.

Salazar took out his wand and in an instant shounted, "Bloid!" A sharp green light shot out of his. They met in the middle in a spectacular fashion. Godric, trying to shake off Salazar's counter-curse, flicked his wand upwards. Salazar saw the movement and at the same time flicked his wand upwards. They both stopped their spells, and then said in unison, "Ignis!" Two flames shot out of their wands and once they noticed they had said the same spells, they both started laughing manically while the girls stood there in complete confusion as to what had just happened.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
